


Kiss Once For Yes

by misura



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy makes a commitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Once For Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlantia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantia/gifts).



"My bad," Merton said. "It's mistletoe, not wolfsbane. So, good news: you're not going to die."

"That _is_ good news."

"Bad news: you're going to have to kiss me now."

"I - really?"

"Mistletoe, Tommy."

"Well, okay. I'm game if you are."

"Also," said Merton, "because werewolves mate for life, kissing me will mean you'll never get to kiss anyone else ever again."

Tommy stared at him. "Whoa. You sure?"

"Yes. So I completely understand if you don't want to - in fact, that's fine, really, we can just ignore the mistletoe and see what happens, which is probably nothing so - "

Tommy kissed him.


End file.
